As a contact mechanism which carries out the opening/closing of a current path, there has heretofore been proposed a switch of, for example, a configuration wherein a fixed contact applied to a switch, such as a circuit breaker, a current limiter, or an electromagnetic contactor, wherein an arc is generated in a receptacle when current is interrupted, is bent in a U-shape in side view, a fixed contact point is formed in a bend portion, and a movable contact point of a movable contact is disposed so as to be capable of contacting to and separating from the fixed contact point. The switch is arranged so that an opening speed is enhanced by increasing an electromagnetic repulsion force acting on the movable contact when a large current is interrupted; thus, rapidly extending an arc (for example refer to PTL1).